Rising Shadows: Story of the Ninjas Kids
by Shadow Lordess of Darkness
Summary: The title is mostly self explanatory but anyways here's the summary: Years after the second defeat of the overlord the ninjas have kids (except Zane, since he's a robot and all) anyways, a new enemy is rising, one who they may never destroy... (Insert dramatic dun dun dun) rated T for occasional cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**hi peoples, this is my newest Ninjago fanfic (currently) anyways, I created these OC's a while ago (except Chloe she was an after thought) and basically I really wanted to do a story for them and finally I did, also, I appreciate constructive critism (I honestly enjoy it) and really won't get offended by pretty much anything, so if you got some, it's appreciated, anyways, enough rambling, read away**

* * *

Haley P.O.V  
I guess you could say we were always the different ones, we always stuck out and drew attention to ourselves wether we wanted it or not, I mean, there was always someone bothering us, or sucking up, or just being annoying in some other way, and it was a huge pain in the ass, I don't want to be a princess, I want to be the brave one who climbed up on the roof and jumped off, just for a soccer ball at the end of recess, and barely ever got to play with it, it's always annoying when people assume s*** about me and the others just because were the ninjas kids! Were always either being pampered, lied to, or being messed with, no middle ground, the only time I even feel remotely normal is when I'm hanging out with the others.

Were all very different, first off there's me, Haley, I'm the crazy one, the wild child, Jay and Nya's daughter

Next there's Chloe, I nicknamed her the annoying sidekick, but she's more of the one who keeps us from doing stupid s*** whenever our parents aren't following us around, she has a younger brother named Mason, he's only about six, and basically just bothers us a lot, but you know, still there, Lloyd's daughter and son.

Next we have Luke, my cousin, though I forget that a lot, I mean, when your friends are kind of limited, you generally forget that one was pretty much forced to be one (I actually got that from my cousin, we joke around like that a lot) if you didn't pick up on the cousin hints, he's Kai's son

After that we have Timmy, I couldn't really describe him without getting into all the weird s*** he does! but when he isn't doing weird s*** usually him and Luke are like the weirdo trouble maker duo (unless I'm with them, then it's a trio) and he is Cole's son

And lastly, we have Jack, technically he isn't the child of any of the ninjas, but he hangs around with us a lot, he's the only other normal one, so whenever Chloe gets tired of us, he's like some kind of back up, I guess he's one of the few people who doesn't overreact about who our parents are and I really like that. (So do the others, majority of the time anyway)

* * *

**(Now we switch over to a day for the kids, I didn't want to do a whole chapter of talking and not have them do anything)**

General P.O.V

"Timmy, why are you brushing your teeth, it's the middle of the day" asked Haley

"Well I noticed smashed bananas looked a lot like toothpaste, so I wanted to see if brushing your teeth with smashed bananas felt like real toothpaste" explained Timmy, as he finished speaking, a little bit of banana fell out of his mouth and onto his shirt

"You are so weird" said Haley "but, does it feel like toothpaste?"

"No, not at all" answered Timmy

"I didn't think so" said Haley "anyways the others will be over soon, I came up early to set up something"

"What?" asked Timmy

"I got an Xbox 1" replied

"Really" said Timmy

"Really" said Haley "I already have Minecraft and Terraria!"

"Awesome!" exclaimed Timmy

"I know!" exclaimed Haley "I hope the others get here soon"

* * *

"MINECRAFT" yelled Luke, he ran up to Timmy, tackled him, and stole the other controller

"You know, this came with four controllers Luke" said Haley, she grabbed the back of his red tee-shirt, and tried to drag him off of Timmy.

"I heard and saw Luke tackle Timmy for a controller, the Haley say she had four, gimme one" said Chloe, she was standing up against the doorway

"hey Chloe, here" said Haley, never looking over to her and just throwing the Xbox controller in her general direction

"Thank you, also, Jack told me to tell you guys that he's busy and can't come" said Chloe

"Kay whatever" said Timmy, he stood up, and Luke fell off of him and his head landed into one of the smashed bananas

"What's on my head?" asked Luke

"Smashed banana" answered Timmy

"What weird thing were you doing today" asked Chloe

"He was trying to brush his teeth with smashed bananas" explained Haley

"Sounds about right" said Chloe, "Timmy it wouldn't kill you to pick up your room occasionally"

"Yes it would" said Timmy

"She's just mad cause we got the non underwear spots" said Haley

"Yes, yes I am" said Chloe, she made way around the room awkwardly, as if she was walking in heels for the first time, trying to find a spot to sit that wasn't littered in boxers or bananas

"Just sit on the bed" said Haley, Chloe, awkwardly walked over to the bed, nearly stepped on some bananas, then sat down on it.

"Now let's play" yelled Haley, and for the fun of it she killed Timmy

"What the" said Timmy

"Just to get in the spirit of the game" said Haley

"Couldn't you have just blown something up" said Timmy

"Timmy, you talking to Haley" joked Chloe

"Oh yeah" said Timmy, he glared at Haley.

* * *

**so there's Chapter 1, I'll try to do lots of updates, but I can't really promise anything, I have a lot of baton for the next two weeks or so, but I'll try to get a chapter or two up. Oh one last thing, if anyone wants to submit an OC, I know some people like stories where they can, if anyone does, just PM them or leave them in reviews, (preferably PM though) I'll pick one or two if anyone does.**

**-Miss Crazy Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2- School (sigh)

**chapter 2  
Hey people, since I had nothing to do, I figured I'd get another chapter up, I'll probably get another up this weekend, since I have spring break, but this will pretty much be prime time for updating, also, Submitting OC's is still open, the deadline is Friday, I won't really make any promises about them getting in, but I'll only have two or three chapters of introducing the characters and their normal lives, so they would have to be in 3 or 4, if you leave a review or PM me, and It's to late to submit, I'll tell you but otherwise, very good chance. Also, I won't accept anymore ninjas children OCs, they are hard to write in since Haley was talking about all of them last chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, I don't own Luna, she belongs to InsanityQueen there wouldn't be a fandom if I did, I do own the plot and the other OCs **

* * *

Chloe POV

I have never really liked school, everyone either picks on me, or sucks up to me, it was fun in like second grade, but now it just gets really old, I'm always expected to be the teachers pet (sigh) being the Golden Ninjas daughter isn't always fun, it's like people are always expecting something from me, even though they don't expect the same from Haley, Luke or Timmy (even though they do expect them to do something, we haven't had a normal science class since 3rd grade, unless they're all out sick) but it's like, if Haley and Luke "accidentally" tip over the table of plants in science, they just get yelled at and lose recess for the day, but if I do something to mess up, everyone gives me this freaking blank stare like, "what did she just do!" and I hate it! Bottom line, sometimes I just wish I was that nobody 5th grader who everyone just ignores.

* * *

Haley POV  
"Up" ordered my dad, he had been trying to get me to get out of bed for school for the last 10 minutes, I did this all the time to him, I really didn't care about sleeping in, but I liked to mess with him and my mom.

"fine, guess we're doing this the hard way" he said

"No no no" I begged, I sat up on my bed, pushed my light blue covers off, and stepped down onto the floor "see, up!"

"Okay, be down for breakfast soon" he reminded, then he walked out of my room, and back downstairs

"Whatever" I said, once he was gone I changed into a light gray tee-shirt, jean shorts, and dark blue high tops, they walked downstairs, my parents were already in the kitchen, my mom was over by the oven, making pancakes (my favorite breakfast meal) and my dad was sitting over at the table chatting with her

"PANCAKES!" I yelled (as I mentioned I love pancakes)

"Relax" said my mom, she handed me a plate with two pancakes, and I did my normal thing and tried to eat one of them in one bite, I got almost half before I choked on it then yelled "new record!"

"I bet I can do better" dared dad, he ate almost an entire pancake, only spitting out two bites worth.

"You two are so immature" said my mom

"I'm eleven" I said "what's his excuse"

"I'm a guy" said my dad

"amazing excuse dad" I said, I ate the other pancake quickly, than ran back up to my room to get my iPod

"Haley, brush your hair" said my mom

"Fine" I yelled down the stairs, I grabbed my iPod and ran over into the bathroom, which was right across the hall from my room, and connected to my parents room.

I grabbed the brush, trying to run it through my tangly long brown hair, when I glanced at the mirror it appeared as if something was living in it, threw a party, then left. It had always seemed kind of odd that I had brown hair, my mom had black hair, and my dad had kind of orangish hair, I guess it kind of just seemed off (**totally me right there, my mom and brother have brown hair, my dad has black hair, and I have strawberry blond. In other words, I'm a red head**)

"Haley, the others are here, are you ready to go?" asked my mom

"Yes" I lied, a put my hair in a ponytail and ran down the stairs, Chloe, Mason, Jack, and a very annoyed looking Timmy were standing at the door, next stop Luke.

"Let's go" I said, we walked out, and down the block, towards Luke's house "what's up with Timmy?"

"He's in a bad mood" said Jack

"Why?" I asked

"Luna" muttered Timmy

"She's really not that bad" said Chloe

"She's nice" said Mason

"She's a girl" said Timmy

"So am I" I said

"Your a Haley, not a girl" said Timmy

"Well technically" started Jack

"Don't even start it" threatened Chloe

"You're overreacting" I said. Now, your probably wondering who Luna is, and the answer to that is Timmy's older sister, she's 16, and somewhat different from the rest of us, first off, she's pretty shy, at first anyways, but once you get to know her, she's like an older version of me (she eve looks like me!) anyways, she really doesn't do anything with us, since she's like 5 years older, so I didn't neither to bring her up earlier, Timmy and her get into stupid fights, then he'll be a pain in the ass for the rest of the day.

"Haley, earth to Haley" said Luke, he waved his hand in front of my face

"Oh sorry, just thinking about something" I said, snapping back into reality.

"Why is that not surprising" said Chloe. The rest of the walk we just complained about our math homework while Mason played with a string on his shirt.

"Look, a worm" exclaimed Luke

"Where?" asked Chloe, she jumped back a little bit.

"Your such a wimp" I joked, I pick the worm up and tossed it so it landed a few inches in front of Chloe, she screeched, then Mason picked it up, and let it dangle in front of his face.

"Put the worm down Mason" ordered Chloe

"No" said Mason

"There you go Mason" I encouraged "don't listen to Chloe, the rest of us never do"

"Gee thanks Haley" said Chloe sarcastically "real helpful"

"It's what I do" I said "come on"

"Bye wormy" said Mason, he dropped the worm in the lawn beside the street, then we crossed, Chloe left Mason with the first graders, and the five of us walked inside, splitting between two classrooms, Chloe, Timmy and I in one, Luke and Jack in the other.

* * *

Chloe POV

The first thing in class was always Language Arts, which meant I read through the first 40 minutes, Haley played on her iPod, and Timmy, would try to figure out something to do, occasionally, the teachers would yell at us, but most of the time she didn't notice we weren't paying attention, then after it we did social studies, which in a way is my best and worst subject, same with Haley and Timmy

Here's what I'm talking about, this was from our Origins of Ninjago unit

"Does anyone know about the origins of Ninjago?" Asked the teacher, the three of us raised our hands "decides for Haley, Chloe and Timmy

"I know more about it than you!" exclaimed Haley

"She's right, were pretty qualified to teach this unit" said Chloe

"Long ago, Ninjago was created by the first Spinjitzu master, using he four golden weapons, the nunchucks of lightning, the sword of fire, the physc of Quakes and the shurikens of ice, but in order for there to be light, there must be shadow, and in shadow lies darkness, the evil, the Overlord, at least that's what it was, now it's kind of more like a puddle, but you know, doesn't sound as good" explained Haley

Yep, that's kind of what we do every time they bring up something that has been defeated by our parents.

Next is PE, or Music, depends on the day, in PE, we're pretty awesome, in music, we're "below average"

After that is Lunch, usually we just sit at the last table, they're picnic table style, and split into halves, and it will the five of us in one side, and a few girls on the other, we don't talk to them very often, once Haley launched smashed grapes at them, I don't know why, but it was pretty chaotic after that, long story short, I had a green and blue sundress, it's now purple, red and black.

After lunch we have recess, usually Haley, Luke and Timmy will mess around in the trees, And Jack and I play four square.

After recess, do Science then Math, I hate both, let's just end it there.

And after that, we basically just sit around for an hour doing whatever we want then leave, technically were supposed to be reading or writing, but there's barely a month left of school, so the teacher is pretty lenient.

So yeah, sums up a school day, go, do s***, walk home annoy each other, repeat next day.

* * *

**Hey peoples, so I made an OC form for anyone else who wants to submit OCs**

**Name**

**Age**

**Personality**

**Appearance**

**Other details**

**And yes, I purposely left out element, I am not giving anyone elements, I'm not saying there won't be an opportunity, but I'm not really focusing the story around fighting, also if you insert one, and they will be friends, no more siblings, it was odd to introduce Luna, even though she was just mentioned (also InsanityQueen, I promise she will do more than be mentioned) anyways, any OCs need to be in on Friday, and I'll update over the weekender on Monday, also, this is the best updating I'll do, since I'm on spring break. Also whose POV would you like the next chapter to be from?**

**-Miss Crazy Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3- the game

**hi peoples sorry I was gone so long baton and writers block, anyways, here's chapter three, the introduction chapter for Skye (Kaze Wynd) Jean (Elemental Jean) and Raylee, aka Ray (toxicninjakitty3399)**

**also if anyone here is part of the LOK fandom, I have a story called Into the Legend of Korra REVISED it's the only other story I'm updating, if your in that fandom at all, check it out, if not, sorry for bothering you, I figured I should put that out there.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Ninjago, if I did, there wouldn't be a fandom for it, I don't own any of the following OC's Luna, Skye, Jean, or Ray, who belong to other FF authors who I've named in this chapter or the previous. Enjoy.**

**anyways it starts off kind of confusing, but it's at the beginning of a game of capture the flag, crazy kids style.**

Haley POV

"So wait we tie the flag to the tree" says Chloe puzzling over what she's supposed to do with the red flag in her hand.

"Yes idiot, what else would we be doing with it, leaving it on the ground" I say sarcastically

"Okay, but can you do it?" asks Chloe "you know I hate heights" she holds the flag out to me, I snatch it out of her hand, grabbing to rough red material and shoving it in my pocket

"Okay, but I get to be defenses person" I say grabbing a bench on the tree and pulling myself up to the next level, pushing off of a small stub sticking off the edge of the tree, I sling my other foot over the higher branch, grab one right above my head and pull the other leg over the lowest branch "string me"

"Oh jeez" said Chloe "here" she tossed me a ball of dark green yarn, I caught the squishy soft ball with my right hand and shoved it in my other pocket, it stuck out a little, but was in enough that it wouldn't fall out, I climbed up at least five more branches before stopping. I grabbed the ball of yarn and pulled some loose, instead of tying it to the trunk I tied it to the branch, I wrapped it around the pole a few times, then the actual flag, and for good measure grabbed a small thin branch, broke it off from the tree, and tied it directly on top the flag.

"Ready?" asks Chloe, trying yo raise her voice enough just so I can hear, but not the boys

"Yes" I respond "sent up the ammo" I lower a black bucket down, and Chloe dumbs in around four cans of tennis balls, I pull it back into the air, grab the bucket and set it so it's balancing on two branches, and grab a tennis ball out.

"READY!" yells Chloe

"READY!" yells one of the boys. Time to start.

In case you were confused, we're playing capture the flag, me and Chloe are one team, and Jack, Luke, and Timmy are the other, the deal was they get the bigger team and we get the backyard, oh yeah, and we have to have Mason on our team, but he was just over by the swings playing with the grass or a worm or something, we don't really pay attention to what he does anymore, just checked that he was still alive occasionally.

"Go" I say to Chloe

"Okay" says Chloe, she runs off toward the gate on the right, I saw Luke at the gate on the left, probably scanning the backyard for Chloe and I, I saw him look over at the two trees, I was high enough up that he wouldn't be able to see me at first glance though. He turned around, I assumed he was telling something to Timmy and Jack.

I waited a few more seconds, I heard some yelling, the boys probably saw Chloe, but it was actually the perfect distraction, I saw Timmy at the gate, and seconds later he burst end through, followed by Jack, the two boys ran over to the swing set-slide thing and peered around edges, I was known for attacking people when they close to the tree, and they have taken, branches, basketballs, and assloads of tennis balls to the head. Oh and I almost hit Jack with a brick once (scoots away innocently scoot, scoot) I heard Chloe yell something and the sound of Luke getting hit in the boy part (we aren't exactly friendly while playing) seconds later Chloe ran through the fence into e back, Luke and Jack ran towards her, I grabbed three tennis balls and shoved them in my jacket, and then shuffled down the tree quickly scratching my right leg in the process. My feet hit the pines on the ground, seconds later I spring into action, Jack was trying to yank the flag out of Chloe's hand while Timmy pinned her to the ground

"Not if I have anything to do with it" I thought. I aimed a tennis ball at Jack's head and threw it, it hit lower, but enough for Chloe to yank the flag out of his hand.

"Girls rule!" I yell, and tackle Jack, knocking him hard onto the cold ground. His head hits hard, but he was still mostly okay.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" asked Luna, yelling down from the porch. She looked down at us for a minute, none of us moved, my elbow styled in it's place on Jacks forehead, and Timmy stayed laying horizontally across Chloe, who was still in a pathetic push-up position.

"Are you playing capture the flag again?" She asked, walking down the wooden steps, never making a sound.

"Nooooo" lied Chloe unconvincingly

"Just wondering, your holding a green flag, Timmy's laid out over you so you can't easily move, Haley tackled Jack and has her elbow right above his forehead as if she were about to hit him, and Jack's pinned to the ground" observed Luna "and there are four empty tennis ball containers by the tree"

"Busted" says Timmy, as if he had nothing to do with it.

"Timmy, you realize that includes you right?" asked Jack

"S***" mutters Timmy

"Where's Luke?" asks Luna, looking around the yard trying to find him.

"Side of the house, I hit him in the dude part" answers Chloe

"You guys are f****** insane" mutters Luna

"So are you" says Timmy, standing up off of Chloe and brushing the grass off of himself

"He has a point" I say, getting off of Jack. Him and Chloe stand up and brush the grass off of themselves, and the five of us walk over to the left gate to find Luke.

"Omg are you okay?" asks a girl, we hear her voice as were walking up

"I don't think so" says another, in a less caring tone.

"Yes!" yells a third

"Whose there?!" asks Luna quickly sliding in front of the gate suddenly

"Ahh" yell the three girls, one of them drops a something on the ground.

"Oh just you three" says Luna, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Those three are Skye, Raylee (aka Ray) and Jean. They're best friends, we hang out with them sometimes when we're at Timmy's the three live in the same neighborhood, Ray across the street, Jean a few houses away from Timmy, and Skye at the end of the block, sometimes they'll just show up, usually they're pretty fun, half the time me and Jean will just talk about Minecraft while the others mess around, and then go play.

Ray has long wavy black hair going nearly to her hips, one of these days were going to force her to cut it, but for now, we're going to let her have her crazily long hair. She also has a scar over the left eye, but you can see it as easily in the summer because she gets really tan, it was getting more visible now that we're getting into fall, but you still can't see it very well yet. She was wearing green exercise shorts with little tiny holes in them, white grass-stained sneakers, and a light blue tee-shirt with a cute picture of a cat on it, I could tell it was pretty old, she would only wear it if she was planning on going outside, she was the most mature of all of us (including Luna sometimes) but since she was almost thirteen and the rest of us were barely eleven (except Chloe whose almost twelve) you can get why.

(Yeah I know I changed around the ages, but since all of the main characters are around eleven-twelve-ish it made it much easier to write about them, sorry I didn't tell anyone, but it was hard enough to write in Luna, and I just wasn't going to do some kind of cousin-sibling thing again)

Next was Jean, she's kind of tomboyish, she doesn't like fashion much, but she also doesn't love worms, and slugs, and getting really muddy, kind of like Chloe. She's also my minecraft person, she knows practically everything and is really addicted, she was the one who dropped the iPod, she was probably either building something, or on the minecraft wiki making sure everything is correct, she likes reading and writing, so I think that has something to do with it. She had already picked up her iPod and was brushing it off carefully. She has mid back length strawberry blonde hair, usually tied up in a ponytail, and usually just wear clothes along the lines of black stretch pants, and tee shirts with random logos and numbers on them, similar to me.

And last is Skye, she has coppery hair, and emerald green eyes, it's a good combo in my opinion. She's a tomboy through and through, and always seems to know who your crush is, it's pretty funny to watch when she figures it out. When it comes down to it, she can be the annoying friend who won't shut up or the supportive kind friend who won't shut up, either way she talks a lot.

"Can someone help me up?" asks Luke

"Ehh, you'll be fine" says Chloe

"No I won't" whines Luke

"Anyone up for ice cream?" Timmy asks

"Let's go" exclaims Luke, he jumps up, and hits his head on the neighbors wall, then crumples back to the ground. "Owwww"

"Okay maybe now someone should help him up" suggests Skye

"I'll pass" says Chloe

"I say we leave him here" jokes Ray

"I second that" I say

"To the ice cream place" yells Jean

"Wow, I have such amazing friends" mutters Luke

"I know right" I say

"Hey wait I think we're forgetting someone" says Luna

"Thank you" exclaims Luke, pulling himself into a sitting position

"MASON" she yells "WERE GETTING ICE CREAM!"

"Screw you guys" says Luke, he lays back down on his face as Mason rushes up to Luna

"I want chocolate" says Mason

"Did someone say chocolate?" asks Ray, she sounds like one of those cereal commercial animals.

"Why Mason, why?" asks Jack, he plants his face firmly in his palm.

"Oh chocolate" starts Ray

"Shut up" orders Jean, she shoves Ray and she stops her chocolate chant.

We turn a corner and just start talking about random stuff, school, minecraft, that kind of thing. About halfway down the block we here Luke yelling for us to wait up, we did, and walked the rest of the way to the ice cream place with Luke.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, sorry about the age change, but part of the problem was that it would be hard to write as good of a story if they were all older than my main characters (the ones introduced in the first chapter) they really wont be very different, I promise. Two things for the future**

**1. I'm think about doing some kind of crush thing with Chloe and Jack, I've written other stuff about them for fun. Any opinions?**

**2. the next chapter is going to be kind of around what happened to the ninjas after the technology stuff, I'm better at writing stuff like that, so I'm thinking it will be up pretty soon**

**anyways until next time**

**-Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	4. Chapter 4- the past

**Hi peoples, I'm back. Anyways****, onto business, I know originally I said this chapter was going to be the ninjas from after they (I assume) defeat the Overlord for the second time, but I wrote it out, I tried to get in little details, I loaded it to FF then realized it was only 600 words, and then I read it over again and realized it totally sucked. So then I was think, what can I do instead, and I'm going through some old chapters, and some old stuff that I wrote but never planned on uploading, and I ran into some old stuff about these guys, and boom, I figured out what I was going to do, so now, without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

Chloe POV

"Hey Dad, were out of chips" I yell from the kitchen, I had searched the cupboard thoroughly and hadn't found any yet.

"Didn't you and Haley finish them off yesterday?" he asks, walking up behind me

"No, we finished the ice cream off" I say, frustrated.

"Sorry, I don't keep track of what you two manage to eat" he says

"Yeah, I noticed" I say "whatever, I'll go over to Haley's later and her chips"

"Are you buys even friends or do you just steal each others food?" He jokes

"It's possible to have two in one" I mutter. I know he was just trying to mess around with me, but the Haley jokes get old really fast, he didn't always realize when I got annoyed right away.

"I'll be in my room" I say, I grab a bag of mini-Oreos and head to my room, in the basement, Mason and my dad's were both upstairs, for a few months we had the same room, but he got so annoying that they said I could sleep in the basement, it was my main gift for my seventh birthday, while I was over at Haley's, my parents moved everything down to the guest room along with new blankets, yellow walls (my favorite color) and some new toys, it was pretty awesome, until the night, I was really freaked out, but then my mom came down and stayed in here until I fell asleep and it's always been okay from then.

I plopped down on my bed and opened the bag of mini Oreo's, then dumped them all out onto my bed, I never kept them in the bag, it made less noise, and it was easier to tell when there weren't very many left.

I stood back up, the carpet was rough on my feet, that was one of the problems with my room the it was originally a guest room that was rarely used, and they had never bother to replace it. I walked over to my desk, a recent addition, it had a few pictures on it and my laptop, it was just silver-grayish, a regular laptop color. I'm sorta spoiled if you didn't pick up yet, I mean, I'm cool with that, but for those who accuse me of it, your f***ing right!

I glanced at one of my photos, from when I was seven, I think it was taken a few days after my birthday. My mom was holding Mason as if he was sitting, so he would be looking at the camera and his head wouldn't tilt weirdly, my dad was standing next to her with his arm right arm over her shoulders, and he was wearing the golden ninja gi. He doesn't wear it much anymore though, I don't know why, he just doesn't. I stand in front, wearing a green and with striped sundress that went just below my knees, and my hair was in two shoulder length, long blond braids, my smile made me laugh, I was smiling really big, which looked a little creepy, and I was missing my top left tooth. I miss that. Not the missing teeth, I'm glad those grew back, that everyone was happier then, especially my dad. I guess I feel the worst for Mason, he barely remembers her. If you haven't picked up yet, my mom is dead, she died a few months after I turned nine, I remember some parts clearly, and others so blurry that I'm not even sure if it happened

I was playing in the back with Mason, helping him climb up to the slide, and building sand castles then the two of us would knock them over, just messing around in general.

Then the back door swung open, it was my dad, Mason freaked out a little, and messed up the sandcastle before it was finished.

"Chloe, Mason, come inside" he said

"Come on Mason" I said, I picked him up and brushed the grains of sand off of him.

"I wanna keep playing" pouted Mason

"Later" I said, I remember having to practically drag him out of the sandbox, and inside.

All I can remember is the scream, it terrified me, well it terrified all of us. In a way it sounded like true terror, that's all I can really describe it as, nothing else can really fit the description as well. Just, terror...

I can't completely recall what happened next, I remember my parents going to the hospital, staying at Haley's, I couldn't sleep at all, Mason barely fell asleep, Haley stayed up the entire night talking to me, because I was so freaked out. I was hoping that the next morning we would go back home, and she'd be there making breakfast, and chatting with my dad.

She wasn't.

And she never will be.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I know it was kind of mean to kill Chloe's mom off, but in everything else I've considered posting I've killed but her parents off, and Mason doesn't exist, I'm kind of a bitch to my OC's, and Chloe's one of the ones I'm relatively nice to. It was actually a really easy chapter to write, also, for those of you who are curious about how she died, it was a stroke, if it seems unrealistic about the leading up events, sorry about that, I was kind of just basing it off of what I heard from when my cousin got one, it was really scary, but unlike Chloe's mother, he lived, and is still totally awesome. Oh and quick question, do you guys like the story from Haley or Chloe's POV more?!**

**until next chapter, Bye!**

**- Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


	5. Chapter 5- The new girl

**What's up? I had nothing to do yesterday after I posted the past chapter, anyways, this chapter is where the plot really starts, the other chapter were more or less intro chapteRS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, if I did There wouldn't be a fandom. I do not own Luna, Skye, Jean, or Ray. I'd own all the others OC's though.**

* * *

Haley POV

Math. It is easily my worst enemy. One of these days, I'll get rid of my book, but I'm still trying to convince the explosives people I'm eighteen, but they haven't bought it.. Yet.

"Haley" yelled the teacher

"Huh, yeah, totally paying attention and not trying to think of ways to get C-4 to blow up my math book" I say

"Good, then what is the answer to number four?" she asks

"That is a very good question" I say "which I can answer"

"Then why don't you" she says, her voice is low, dull and unamused, usually, I can pull off this act for longer, but obviously not for as long as usual.

"Can I use the smartboard?" I ask, trying to buy some more time.

"No" she says

"That's crap, I want to use the smartboard" I yell

"What's the answer?" she asks

I mouth "help me" to Chloe, and she mouths something along the lines of "sure whatever" I can't really tell exactly, but I know she's trying to help me, because moments later she let's out a terrified scream and jumps onto her chair!

"Rat!" Yells Chloe, a few other girls (and Timmy) jump up on their chairs freaking out.

"Let's kill it!" yells one of the boys in our class, he kneels down so he can see under the desk, followed by two other boys and Skye. As the classroom slowly fell into chaos, I sat there, the first thought to cross my mind was that I am a f***ing genius.

New girl POV (yeah, yeah I know, not doing the name, but I swear, this will be the only time)

One of the office ladies led me down to my new classroom, at the beginning of the hall I could hear screaming coming from around three or four classrooms down. Either they're having a very chaotic time right now, or it's just gonna be a lot of fun, either way, it will be a lot more interesting than the usual stand in front of everyone and awkwardly talk about yourself then have everyone follow you around until they stop caring that you're the new girl.

If you haven't picked up yet, I switch schools a lot, great behavior isn't exactly my strong spot, at my first school, I lasted two year, kindergarten and first grade, in the last month of first grade, some boy pissed me off, so I hit him with my chair. Interesting fact, hitting boys with chairs can get you kicked out of school. In my next, I only lasted halfway through the next year, I got mad at my teacher, and refused to enter the classroom, at one point, her and the student teacher tried to drag me back in, but I put up a good fight, I got kicked out but I heard they both got big bruises, so it was worth it. My next school, I didn't get kicked out, my parents just moved at the end of third grade and we ended up here, and I spent fourth grade and the first two months of fifth grade at my last school, I got in trouble a few times by fighting and not listening to the teachers, but they kicked me out when I set my math book on fire and set part of the play equipment on fire in the process, and now, I'm here.

"Welcome to your" started the office lady "what's going on?!"

The classroom froze, about half of them were standing on top of desks freaking out, some were on the floor under the desks, and one girl was just sitting there. My prediction is that she is the mastermind of whatever was going on.

"Welcome to Ms. Johnson's room, try not to get into trouble" said the office lady"we already have enough to deal with already"

"Looks like I got me some meat shields then" I say, I walk into the classroom, by now, all the kids had gone back to talking, but when I stepped in front of the classroom, their attention shifted to me.

"Say something" urges Ms. Johnson

"Hey, I'm Maddix, that apparently means Rage in another language, but my parents never told me what language. Um, I'm eleven, I get in trouble a lot, and since people always ask this, no, wearing black does not automatically make you goth" I say

"Well that was interesting" says Ms. Johnson

"I'm not one for name and three facts, I just say whatever" I reply "oh wait I got one more thing. I was the one who burned down half the play equipment, it was all worth it, I got rid of my math journal!"

One girl, the mastermind one, raised her hand.

"What?" I ask

"Do you know any good ways to trick explosives companies into thinking your eighteen?" she asks

"HALEY!" yells the teacher

"What?" she says, obviously her and the teacher aren't exactly friends, needless to say though, she's probably one of the ones the office lady was talking about.

"I'm still working on it, but if I figure out something I'll tell you" I answer

"Good to know" she says

"Hallway" orders the teacher

"Ahh, my natural habitat" she says, she steps on top of her desk then steps over onto the next one, then jumps onto the floor.

Needless to say, I've found my partner in crime.

* * *

**So what'd you think of Maddix? Mini disclaimer, she technically belongs to my friend Anna, but she mostly created her for me to use, but just wanted to put that out there anyways, until next chapter**

**- Shadow: Lordess of Darkness**


End file.
